


You Found Me

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean?” Kagome asked, blue eyes flashing as she took a step away from the male in-front of her. The male smiled, eyes soft, “Exactly what I said, my destined one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/gifts), [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts), [BunnyWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/gifts).



> This was harder to type then I though! But I had these little bunnies biting me the last couple days because of a few authors...*glares* you all know who you are. Sorry it is short though..starting this was....difficult. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Read and Review!

Chapter One:

 

All Kagome remembered was being taken for a sacrifice of the cat demon tribe, then after that it was pain...lots and lots of pain.

 

When she woke she was by herself and not human anymore. She was a some type of cat, she knew that from her reflection, but besides that Kagome was at a loss.

 

Sighing Kagome looked down at her new appearance, she wasn't human she knew that. She had fur and claws! She looked kind of like a humanized Kirara, she had the black strips on each cheek, and yellow fur, her hair was the same length and color still, which she was relived about.

 

Sighing Kagome stood up, she needed to find shelter, she knew she was in a bad part of town from the look of the buildings, She had taken up hiding in one of the allies as of right now.

 

“What am I going to do?” Kagome asked herself, as she looked up at the darkening sky. She hadn't been in this situation before. She was somewhere she didn't know, and from the looks of it she wasn't going to find her way back to her friends any time soon either by the way she looked.

 

Kagome stayed leaning against the wall of the building in the ally for awhile, she didn’t know how long though. What brought her out of her dazed form was rain that started to fall from the skies.

 

'It seems the weather is reflecting my mood.' Kagome thought with a small smile, as she moved closer to the wall, trying to get as much shelter as she could.

 

It wasn't even a couple minutes later she heard movement and voices.

 

“Snarf!” Kagome heard the voice call for someone, she was still under the ledge of one of the buildings trying to stay out of the rain. It wasn't working that well, but it was keeping her somewhat dry.

 

“SNARF!” the voice was getting louder, she moved farther back into the alleyway. She really didn't want any confrontations with anyone, not until she knew more about where she was.

 

As she was about to go deeper into hiding she was tacked by something and hit the ground hard making her head smack something.

 

The last thing Kagome saw where eyes looking down on her before she passed out.

 


End file.
